can a broken heart be that bad?
by japanese-china
Summary: spike and Buffy reflects on their lifes spoiler season one and two


Can a broken heart be that bad?  
  
Author Japanese-china  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
A story about love, lust, demons, souls, hell, vengage and the purity of all essences in a human; passion.  
  
spuffy during becoming part two, spike picks buffy up outside the mansion as dru runs in and is together with Angel sucked in to hell.  
  
On a caffe  
  
Buffy "With you it was so simple, we both wanted to have the other to kill or not with Angel it was harder, with me causing this, sometimes I wish it was you instead of him, sans curse you now?"  
  
Spike "Be careful with you wishes luv..."  
  
Buffy arched a brow  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ever heard of vengage demons pet?"  
  
"No and don't call me that I'm not her..."  
  
Spike winced at her comment  
  
"Sorry luv, what should I call you then?"  
  
Buffy shrugged  
  
"What about Buffy?"  
  
Spike shock his head  
  
"No that isn't you, luv, pet, pudel, sweetey, there isn't a word good enough to describe you..."  
  
Buffy blushed  
  
"There isn't?"  
  
Spike shocks his head and smiled  
  
"No there isn't"  
  
He held out his hand towards her and said  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Buffy took it and left with him, after sometime in the car on the road she asked  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Spike smirked  
  
"To my place or rather my get away"  
  
Buffy looked at him and as he noticed he smiled  
  
"I got an apartment to get away from my trotting sire and Dru, I thought we could stay there tonight talk through this and maybe I don't know help each other to get over it..."  
  
Buffy smiled at him and said  
  
"I'd love to, unless it is like the factory, because"  
  
"It's not... no worries."  
  
her hand found his and he accepted it. both of them needed to heal...  
  
Buffy came out in the sun seeing Spikes desoto stand there. she walked up to it and inside she could barely see him, Spike sitting leaning his head against the wheel. she knocked on the window and he looked up. she got around the car and got in and then she asked  
  
"What happened?"  
  
he pointed at the mansion and simply said  
  
"Dru"  
  
Buffy realised what he said and why and said  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am, can... can I talk to you?"  
  
he nodded but both of them sat ther almost unmovable in silence.  
  
"I wish she didn't go... "  
  
he had whispered  
  
"I know"  
  
She had whispered back.  
  
She had turned to him and said  
  
"I wish I hadn't been with Angel"  
  
Spike nodded  
  
"I know, don't worry..."  
  
She had smiled and he had smiled back §  
  
They entered the apartment and Buffy looked around in awe  
  
"Wow..."  
  
it was huge, light and there was a kitchen, with real food and pots and pans.  
  
she opened one of the door and found a huge bedroom with a king sized bed in it. the bed dominated the room and the bedside tables was made out of red wood just as the wardrobe. the bed was beautifully made with a dark blue bed spread.  
  
she turned to Spike and said  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
Spike smiled proudly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
With that he flopped back on the bed and she laid down beside him.  
  
"what have I done?"  
  
Buffy said softly after a while.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
Spike replyed  
  
"I slept with Angel and now both of us has lost the love of our lifes...."  
  
Spike shock his head  
  
"I haven't, I mean I had lost her so long ago just not notice it. it was today I found the part I didn't even know was missing."  
  
Buffy looked at him and then asked  
  
"What?"  
  
he smiled  
  
"The sun, the part in your life that is like the sun when you can't see it."  
  
She smiled sadly  
  
"You didn't have that?"  
  
"no, but now I have."  
  
she reaced out and touched his duster as she asked  
  
"what?"  
  
he caught her hand and said  
  
"You"  
  
she looked at him and he smirked  
  
"you live in the sun you are light were I am dark. you are strong where I am weak, you are so bloody sweet and beautiful."  
  
Buffy blushed even deeper and said  
  
"No one has ever said something like that to me not ever..."  
  
Spike looked horrified  
  
"Peaches didn't? not once? god he is more stupid than I thought."  
  
Buffy got a sad look  
  
"Wad..."  
  
"Yeah was... "  
  
Spike agreed and continued  
  
"Does this mean I have to leave town?"  
  
Buffy shok her head.  
  
"No but you should get a new place... I want to not want where you live, have this as a get away last resot, okay for me?"  
  
Spike nodded in agreement  
  
"And I promise no more killing you or friends of yours..."  
  
at that Buffy pulled him in to a tight embrase and whispered  
  
"Hold me as I sleep?"  
  
he nodded and wraped his strong arms around her as both of them driffted of to sleep.  
  
************************  
  
two days later none had heard of the slayeer or angel or anyone. everyone was so sad sure she had been sucked into hell. Willy the snitch had heard that Angel and his love had been sucked down. they sat in the library the five of them as there was a sound between the shelves and all of them looked around, and out between the shelves came the blond vampire. he looked at them and said  
  
"look out behind you, you'll never know what you can find."  
  
then he turned and ran  
  
"I wish Buffy was here..."  
  
Willow muttered from behind a voice said  
  
"Be careful with your wishes, ever heard of vengage demons?"  
  
All turned around and faced Buffy.  
  
the four of them burst out in laughter and happy cries.  
  
"It is so good to be back...."  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
"He wont bother us again, He will be out of town soon."  
  
"You wasn't sucked into hell...."  
  
"No why should I?"  
  
"some physic demons at Wily' said that Angel and his love was sucked into hell..."  
  
Buffy got a cool mask on her face as she answered the questions, all of her friends tossed at her  
  
"It was Dru... the black goddess went down in the arms of the gloryfied..."  
  
She remembered what Spike had said about it and quoted freely.  
  
"Please don't, not now... I just wanted to see that you were okay before I went to find a new place to stay..."  
  
Willow looked concerned  
  
"Why don't you go home?"  
  
Buffy tightened her jaw  
  
"Mum forbid me to. So I wont until she asks me..."  
  
they looked at her and then nodded.  
  
"I missed you all, but I'll gotta go..." Buffy left the library.  
  
***************************  
  
Buffy was asleep in Spikes arms that night again, both of them enjoyed that. but that night Buffy was dreaming...  
  
¤¤¤ Angel stod infront of Acathla and Buffy ran her sword through him and saw him start to be sucked into hell, and then it wasn't him it was Spike,he screamed to her, her name, and she shouted  
  
"Spiikeee......"  
  
there ws someone shaking her.  
  
"Wake up love, it is only a bad dream only a dream..."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked straight in to Spikes blue ones.  
  
"You had a bad dream luv."  
  
He whispered.  
  
"I had, I killed you... I drew that sword right through your body and you was sucked to hell just like him but even worse..."  
  
She started to sob as she spoke.  
  
"ssh, luv it was only a dream, I'm right here.... ssh...."  
  
She looked at him and then she said  
  
"but is felt so real, I saw heard how much I was hurting you it was so awful, if you only knew the half of it..."  
  
"It is okay"  
  
Spike whispered and tenderly stroke her hair.  
  
spike whispered as he was sure she was a sleep  
  
"I love you sunshine..."  
  
and the barely adouible whisper he got in return startlrd his systens  
  
"I love you too, big bad."  
  
from that moment when both of them sighed in content nothing was ever going to be the same.  
  
End 


End file.
